Nui Uchiha
'Approval' 5/15/13, 18 feats (one banked), Ephyras (v2.2) 'General Information' She was a member of Kumo Team 1, but has currently left the village on good terms to travel and train, pursuing her own goals. She may be recognized as a participant in the liberation of Amegakure, and is affiliated with Inquisition. 'Appearance and Personality' She tends to treat others the same they treat her, although strangers are almost always treated with some degree of hostility, especially unknown ninjas. With her friends she is fairly playful and friendly. She is very protective of her friends and fellow clan members. Nui has slightly curly black hair and very dark brown eyes. She is actually fairly small in height and is lightly built. She wears a short, pink kimono beneath modified samurai armor, and mesh light armor covers her legs. She also wears a small copper pendant on a necklace. 'Stats' (Total: 149) Strength: 17 ' '''Speed: 16 (-1) ' 'Intelligence: 17 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 18 ' '''CP: 150 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Nature: Fire Allows use of Fire Release style jutsu. Genin 2: Sharingan Full Sharingan with three tomoes, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Chunin: Genjutsu Specialist Allows use of genjutsu techniques. Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. S-Rank: Available Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Abilities Feats earned so far: 18 ''' Banked feats: 1 #Fire Release: Great Fireball' - Signature move of the Uchiha clan; a ninjutsu technique that unleashes a fireball. CP, charge to 30 CP #'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique' - Volley of small fireballs, released in an unpredictable pattern and controlled by chakra. CP, charge to 40 CP #'Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet' - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. CP, charge to 40 CP #'Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation' - Chakra is kneaded inside the body and converted into fire, then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. CP #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja''' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique, cannot charge up copied jutsu #'Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +3 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack. CP/round #'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats) skill, 0 CP #'Genjutsu: Paralysis' - The duration of the genjutsu depends on the victim's chakra control and ability to break genjutsu, but generally provides enough time for a quick attack. CP, charge to 40 CP #'Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness' - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. CP, charge to 40 CP Nuims.png Nuims2.png #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu' - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Not as OP as in the manga/anime: can be dodged when the attack is used from a distance (greater distance = greater likelihood of doge), but within close range (~6 feet) it is extremely difficult to dodge. Flames burn slowly, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi' - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. The genjutsu lasts one round, during which the user cannot physically attack the victim. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Susano'o Ribs' - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. Ribs can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20 Str). Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Susano'o Arms' - The Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. These arms are capable of attacking an enemy with a bow, allowing for ranged attacks. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 20 CP/round to maintain. # Stats x 4 Equipment * (2) Blood increasing pill * (3) Military rations pill * (6) Samurai armor (-1 speed) * (4) Katana * Raid loot: Mansuke's Cloak - increases stylishness in missions (the OS has to make your characters actions seem more flashy, though it doesnt make you fight any better or increase mission success rates) - 3 mission use * Purchased: Wind Style, Air shrapnel (user blows of cutting wind seemingly at random and is very hard to dodge) 1 mission use * Purchased: 2 x paper bomb (1 time use each) Quest Points * Earned: 121 * Banked: 1 * Reset Sunday Ryo * Earned: 76,500 * Spent: 1,800 * Left: 74,700 'History and Story' During the early years of Konoha, a small group of Uchiha broke off and resettled elsewhere in secret, functioning mostly as a band of mercenaries. After the 4th Shinobi war, and the grand alliance and time of peace that spread across the shinobi nations, this faction returned to the open, most re-joining Konoha, but some remained scattered and joined other villages. Well before Nui was born, her grandparents and their relatives joined Kumo, where she was born and raised until she was 6 years old. She was then sent to her Uchiha kinsmen in Konoha to learn clan specific techniques, reconnect with other members of the clan, and attend the ninja academy of Konoha. After completing her training and a few missions for Konoha, summons were sent for Nui to return to the place of her birth... (more details will be revealed as the story progresses) The Ame Arc - Nui was out training, when she was joined by Kantaro and then Masaki, who gave her a message. Following the invitation on the note, Nui set out for Ame. On her way to Amegakure, Nui encountered Kantaro in the Frost Country and the two shared a conversation and a fire. When she arrived in Ame she met with Masaki to discuss an alliance of sorts between the two of them. After their meeting she visited with Okami and was on a tour of the city when they encountered Masaki again. After some talking about plans and the current situation, they went to get food (and alcohol), and in short order everyone ended up drunk. Their return trip got off to a poor start with everyone hungover, which Masaki tried to fix with alcohol and drugs, causing even bigger problems to arise. They encountered even more problems just outside of Kumo, although they did finally arrive with time to eat and wash up before they visited the Raikage. Their visit was successful in winning the aid of Kumo, and Nui was given permission to help (on her own time, of course). Okami was left behind in Kumo to serve the Raikage, while Nui agreed to be Masaki's bodyguard for the return trip. They departed for Ame with a stop over in Oto, then set up camp and began preparations for the coup. While at the camp site, Nui found time to meet with other Uchiha to discuss future plans for the clan, and she also spoke with Kantaro, who had come to help liberate his former home from the Oni. She also met with Masaki and Shinkiro before the attack and discussed the future of the Ame-Kumo alliance. She led a squad of four ninjas in the liberation efforts. Together with two other squads, they were successful in overthrowing the leadership of Amegakure. The Uchiha Base Arc -''' After the liberation of Ame, Nui led Shinji and Okami to the old Uchiha hideout on her way back to Kumo. They found the remnants of a very old village, and then they found the hideout: a beautiful place in excellent condition and full of Uchiha lore. However, they also found that it was occupied, by a man that Nui had encountered before. The man was battling Hanta Uchiha, who Nui thought she had previously killed. Hearing that the man was going to steal Hanta's eyes, and that he was likely not an Uchiha, Nui, Okami, and Shinji attacked him. The fight did not go well and Hanta sacrificed an arm to allow the four Uchiha to escape from the base. After the fight, they got treatment for Hanta and spoke with her about a number of things. When Nui returned to Kumo, she encountered Masaki who was in town to meet with the Raikage. The two engaged in a sparring match that Nui won and afterwards they spoke of how to deal with the intruder in the base. Not long after, Nui gained permission from the Raikage to leave the village on good terms to pursue her own goals. While traveling to do so, she encountered Shinkiro, who offered her a spot as his second in command of the Inquisiton, a group dedicated to preserving the Kumo-Ame alliance. Nui turned this offer down, but she did assist Shinkiro with clearing out the future base of operations for this group. She then continued on her travelings, heading for Konoha and encountered others on her way. She continued on to Ame, where she was able to get a little downtime with Kantaro, courtesy of Shinkiro. In preparation for the big battle she traveled to Konoha and encountered Okami and his father on the way. She visited with Hanta, who she was able to locate in Konoha. The group met in Mie for the big battle. They traveled from there to the old base and as they were approaching they found Kurieta leaving it. The man offered them the base, with some 'experiments' left behind, but due to their past experiences with him the decision was made to attack him. The battle was incredibly difficult, but they were able to win - ending his life and claiming their new base. '''Relationships Okami Uchiha - Clansman and close friend. Nui calls him cousin although they're not entirely sure of their exact blood relation. She's incredibly protective of him, as he is of her. They are very close friends. Shinji Uchiha - Clansman and ally. He has agreed to help Nui with reclaiming the old Uchiha base and reuniting the clan. Masaki - Ally? Nui doesn't quite trust him, but they seem to be allies who owe each other favors. He has expressed interest in helping her reach her goals. Shinkiro - Ally and friend? Their first meeting got off to a rough start, but Nui realized she'd misjudged him and apologized when next they met. They both seem to share an interest in preserving the Kumo-Ame alliance and she helped him claim a base of operations for the group. They have an interesting sort of ongoing game. Kantaro Uzumaki - Boyfriend. It took Nui a while to warm up to the former leader of the Akatsuki, but then they started to become friends during their many encounters. And then romantic feelings developed between them and Kantaro left his group to become an Ame-nin. Hanta Uchiha (NPC) - Clansman and possible ally. She once attacked Nui and Masaki, nearly killing both of them. Nui thought she had killed her, but they met again and may work together in the future. Kira Senju - Teammate and friend. They have gone on some difficult missions together and work well together. Ezekeial (NPC) - Teammate and friend. Although they usually get along, Zeke's perviness frequently annoys Nui. 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 1 ' 5/14/13 - Reclaiming the Base - 4 QP '''A-Rank: 5 ' 2/27/13 - Stop the War! - 3 QP 4/9/13 - Stopping the Forgotten - 6 QP 4/16/13 - Hanta Attacks - 1 QP (5 awarded) 4/25/13 - Meeting Kurieta - 3 QP 5/4/13 - Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress - 1 QP taken '''B-Rank: 3 3/29/13 - Water Temple - 5 QP 3/25/13 - Silver Lake - Chunin Exam - 4 QP 5/13/13 - Darksky Point - 4 QP C-Rank: 3 ''' 2/19/13 - Recon the Bridge - 3 QP 3/5/13 - Scroll of the Seven - 2 QP 2/21/13 - Return of the Rock Chunin - 4 QP '''D-Rank: 0 Raids: 2 4/1/13 - Manliness - 4 QP 4/22/13 - Liberating Amegakure - 5 QP Role Play Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move 3/25/13 - Leaf Visitation - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon in Kumo - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo - 1 QP 4/2/13 - Near Kumo - 1 QP 4/3/13 - Traveling in Frost Country - 1 QP 4/4/13 - Secret Dealings - 1 QP 4/5/13 - Visiting Okami - 2 QP 4/6/13 - Mission to Kumo - 1 QP (2 awarded) 4/9/13 - Getting away from the stress - 1 QP 4/14-15/13 - Meeting with the Raikage - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Traveling through Oto - 1 QP 4/17/13 - Finding Time to Catch Up - 1 QP 4/18/13 - Night before the Coup - 1 QP 4/19/13 - Meeting Before the Invasion - 1 QP 4/20/13 - Rainy_Situps - 1 QP 4/22/13 - A Simple Meeting - 1 QP 4/24/13 - Brand New Dawn - 1 QP 4/27/13 - Speaking with Hanta - QP limit reached 4/30/13 - KantaNui Fanservice - 1 QP 5/1/13 - Return to Kumo - 2 QP 5/2/13 - Good News - 1 QP 5/3/13 - Catching Up With Nui - 1 QP 5/5/13 - Confronting the Hyuga - 1 QP 5/6/13 - Traveling in Fire Country - 1 QP 5/7/13 - Visiting in Ame - 1 QP 5/8-9/13 - A New Game - 3 QP 5/12/13 - Unexpected Confrontations - 1 QP Overseen: 21 2/23/13 - Temple Raiders - 2 QP 2/23/13 - The Abandoned Laboratory - 2 QP 2/26/13 - A Damsel in Distress - 2 QP 2/26/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Missing-nin Isamu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) - 2 QP 3/18/13 - Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers - 2 QP 3/23/13 - Exploring the Orphanage - 2 QP 3/29/13 - The Information - 2 QP 4/7/13 - Takigakure Bodyguards - 2 QP 4/12/13 - Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Rogue Sages - 2 QP 4/18/13 - Amegakure Sabotage - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Mid-day Ambush - 2 QP 4/28/13 - Trespassers - 2 QP 4/29/13 - Treacherous Trio - 2 QP 5/3/13 - Break the Smuggling Ring - 2 QP 5/5/13 - The Tower - 2 QP 5/6/13 - Archive of Orochimaru - 2 QP 5/9/13 - The Hunters - 2 QP 5/10/13 - Attacked on the Way - QP limit reached Category:Character Category:Kumogakure Category:Uchiha